My Second InuYasha story
by blossom93
Summary: Fighting. Jealousy. Doing things against your will. the normal stuff. ok so this is my Second InuYasha story that i have written and posted. just like the first one this is written as sort of a play type thing... anyway i hope you like it!


**rin:** aaahhhh!!_she runs and hides behind sesshoumaru stll screaming_

**sesshoumaru:** stop screaming rin

**rin:** yes my lord lord sesshoumaru look those are the wolves that attacked me and now they are attacking those villagers. will you help them PLEEEEASE

_sesshoumaru groans showing his distaste for humans exept for rin of course_

**rin:** please lord sesshoumaru pleeeeease

**sesshoumaru:** DRAGON STRIKE

_with a flash most of the wolves were killed and the rest fled the village_

**rin:** wow that was amazing!

_rin hurries to catch up with jaken and sesshoumaru who are already walking into the forest again_

* * *

_later that night_

**rin:**yawn I'm tired

_something moves in the shadows of the trees_

**sesshoumaru:** how long are you going to follow us? show yourself

**rin:** who are you talking to lord sesshoumaru?

_kouga walks out of the shadows looking angrily at sesshoumaru_

**sesshoumaru:** who are you? why have you come here?

**kougo:** my name is kouga I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe I have come to take revenge for my fallen comrades prepare to die!

**sesshoumaru:** jaken take rin and get away from here I am going to end this quickly

**jaken:** yes my lord come on then rin

**sesshoumaru:** i won't even need my sword to finish you off

_the two charge at each other prepared to kill amazingly kouga is able to dodge most of sesshoumaru's attacks due to the shards of the sacred jewel in his legs. kouga swings at sesshoumaru and misses sesshoumaru takes advantage of this and uses his poison claw_

**kouga:** gaugh!

**sesshoumaru:** you were even more pathetic than that halfbreed InuYasha your not worth killing

_sesshoumaru picks up his sword and walks off leaving kouga there to die_

* * *

**kagome:** the sacred jewel shards are this way

**inuyasha:** are we getting close

**kagome:** yes there are three of them

**sango:** ITS KOUGA HE'S HURT

**shippou:** we should hurry!

**Kagome:** kouga are you all right? what happened to you?

_she kneels down beside him in the background you can hear inuyasha growling because he always gets jealous and very defensive of kagome when kouga is around_

**kouga:** ..kagome...is it really you..is mutt face with you?

**inuyasha:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING MUTT FACE YOU MANGY WOLF!?

**miroku:** so what did happen to you?

**kouga:** a demon killed my wolves so I followed him ,the human girl and the ugly green lizard thing he was with into the forest i was going to get revenge for my fallen comrades I followed them like that for a while waiting for him to be alone well at least until he noticed that i had been following them after that he sent the others away and we fought for a while we were evenly matched until he used his glowing green claws to poison me..he said that I was even more pathetic than mutt face ...then he picked up his sword and left

**inuyasha:** huh so sesshoumaru didn't even have to use tokijin to defeat you .. he was right you are pretty pathetic

**kouga:** so kagome how do you know about sesshoumaru?

**kagome:** he's inuyasha's older brother

**kouga:** what?! well they sure don't act like brothers

**shippou:** I would drop the subject if I were you

**kagome:** hey sango can get the antibiotics and bandages out of my backpack

**sango:** yeh here kagome do you need some help dressing his wounds

**kagome:** yes please that would be great thanks sango...let me see your arm kouga

_kouga takes kagomes hands_

**kouga:** so kagome when are you going to leave dog breath and come back to the den with me

_kagome looks stunned and doesnt answer_

**inuyasha:** SHE ISNT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!!_he says stepping inbetween the two of them. _

_kagome lets out a sigh of relief_

**hokaku:** kouga we found you

**ginta:** we've been looking everywhere for you weve got to hurry and get away from here

**kouga:** why whats going on?

**ginta:** its ayame she came to the den looking for you and she is talking about marriage

**inuyasha:** come on kagome lets head back to the village

**kagome:** coming! bye guys take care of yourselves

_

* * *

_

a little while later back in kiades village

**kagome:** miroku do you feel that demonic oara

**miroku:** yes I wonder what it could be

**inuyasha:** lets go check it out

**sango:** kirara lets go

_they take off into the woods in the direction of the demonic oara_

**shippou:** look up there demons!

**rin:** LORD SESSHOUMARU HELP ME!!

**kagome:** look its rin inuyasha go catch rin that demon is coming down

_kagome takes careful aim_

**kagome:** GO!...direct hit

**rin:** ahhhhhhhhhh huh..lord sesshoumaru you saved me

**sango:** where did he come from?

**kagome:** rin are you alright?

**rin:** yes lord sesshoumaru saved me

**shippou:** there are so many demons! look at all of them!

**sango:** they're headed for kiades village

**kagome:** oh no I left the jewel shards in my back pack

**inuyasha:** that means we have to destroy them before they get there

**miroku:** sango and I will go back to the village and protect the villagers and keep the shards away from those demons

**kagome:** right and hurry the demons are coming fast

_sango and miroku leave on kirara_

**inuyasha:** ready kagome

**kagome:** ready

_she pulls back her bow and arrow and takes aim_

**kagome:** GO!she fires

**inuyasha:** WINDSCAR!

**kagome:** they keep coming!

**rin:** lord sesshoumaru arent you going to help

_sesshoumaru groans because he is about to help yet another person_

**sesshoumaru:** dragon strike

**sango:**HIDIKUTSU!

_the large bone boomerang cuts the demons in half with ease and then returns to sango who releases quickly in the direction of another group of demons who are attacking two young children._

**miroku:**sango look out!

_miroku runs to her aid_

**miroku:**get back. I'll take care of the rest with my wind tunnel

_sango quickly grabs the children and gets them to safety while miroku takes care of the rest of the demons. soon after the villagers run out to thank them for saving thier village._

**young village woman:**thank you so much for saving the village. is there anything I can do to repay you?

**miroku:** well yes as a matter of fact there is _ miroku pauses for a moment then grabs the girls hands_ would you consider having my children?

_the girl blushes and tries to think of a nice way to tell him no without hurting his feelings_

_When sango hears miroku ask yet another woman if she will bear his children she gives him an evil look then walks up to him and drags him off by the ear before the girl gets a chance to answer_

**sango:** how is everything here

**kagome:** fine suprisingly sesshoumaru helped to slay the demons

**miroku:** well thats shocking

**sango:** huh..grrr

_SLAP!!_

**inuyasha:** he grabbed her butt again didn't he

**kagome:** uhu

**inuyasha,kagome, and shippou:** sigh

THE END


End file.
